1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a three-dimensional object fabrication apparatus, a control method for a three-dimensional object fabrication apparatus, and a three-dimensional object fabrication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for manufacturing a three-dimensional object have been known such as powder additive manufacturing methods with binder-jetting. The manufacturing methods repeat a process of forming a powder layer by supplying a certain amount of material powder in a container and a process of solidifying a certain portion of the powder by discharging a fabrication liquid that solidifies powder onto the powder, thereby manufacturing a desired three-dimensional object in the container.
For example, an apparatus has been disclosed that forms a base layer of an overhang part at the (k+1)th layer in the process of binding the kth layer in order to prevent permeation of a binding liquid (fabrication liquid) to a lower layer when the overhang part is formed (Japanese Patent No. 5471939).
In a powder additive manufacturing method with binder-jetting, when a fabrication liquid permeates powder, the density of the powder increases due to liquid bridging force of the fabrication liquid and the thickness of a layer of the powder is reduced. Thus, an error may occur in the thickness (the length in a laminating direction) of a desired three-dimensional object.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the precision of fabricating a three-dimensional object.